Libres (Three Shots)
by Maestros de las Sombras
Summary: Ella había decidido ayudarlos, ella había decidido darse una oportunidad de amar. Él se dio una oportunidad de perdonar. Ahora eran libres.
1. Chapter 1

**Shingeki no Kyōjin pertenece a Hajime Isayama.**

 **Libres (One-Shot) OOC**

Eren la había odiado. Ella se había atrevido a arrebatarle a su madre.

Los titanes debían de morir. Debían de desaparecer. Pero todo cambio, cuando Eren se transformó en titán y se convirtió en el más grande aliado del mundo.

Eren recordaba como descubrieron que Annie era el titán hembra, como descubrieron las identidades de los otros titanes. Como conoció a su hermano: Zeke.

Odiaba a Zeke, odiaba a Bertol, odiaba a Reiner.

Pero no podía odiar a Annie.

Cuando ella salió del cristal, reveló todo. Les ayudó y reveló que estaba traicionándolos a "ELLOS", ¿Quiénes eran "ellos"?, ¿Qué los llevó a traicionar a esas personas?, con tal de descubrirlo, todos los guerreros, tenían órdenes de interrogarla, hasta poder conseguir que ella se abrirá con alguien.

Pasaron 135 días, hasta que Annie le reveló todo a Eren y él mismo pudo verlo en los diarios de su padre, en los cuales Grisha hablaba sobre la vida en Marley y haberle dado a Eren los poderes del Titán Atacante y Fundador. Para usar el poder del Titán Fundador, de la Coordenada, hacía falta tener contacto físico con un miembro de la familia Fritz o la familia Reiss y esa seria Historia.

La reina no estaba presente durante las reuniones clandestinas que se llevaron a cabo, los Reiss no lo supieron, las grandes familias fueron excluidas y solo unos pocos, supieron lo que se planeaba: obligar a Historia Reiss a transformarse en Titán y que Eren usara la Coordenada, para poder liberar a la humanidad que vivía en los muros. Así mismo, se ordenó a los científicos, inventores del EDM3D, que crearan armas que les ayudaran a acabar con los Titanes, desde fuera de los muros, las armas creadas se les llamó guillotinas y eran tanto guillotinas, como arpones. Todo esto con la ayuda y el apoyo de Annie, con tal de detener a los titanes Colosal, Blindado, Bestia, Carguero y Mandíbula.

Durante un año, las armas fueron desarrolladas y los titanes no tuvieron oportunidad alguna, de atacar Paraíso.

Por primera vez en siglos, la guerra cambio de forma asombrosa. Los humanos ahora tenían una verdadera oportunidad para vencer a los titanes, ahora solo faltaba una última cosa para ser libres y decidir si luchar o seguir refugiándose tras los muros: obtener la coordenada.

Historia se ofreció a ser usada por Eren para poder usar dicho poder y cuando los titanes llegaron a la muralla, Eren e Historia, hicieron que los titanes Colosal, Blindado, Bestia, Carguero y Mandíbula, atacaran a los "titanes menores", consiguiendo acabarlos, para que luego se atacaran entre ellos, cayendo los titanes Bestia y Carguero. Pero los restantes 3 escaparon.

Todos se miraron unos a otros, miraron a Eren e Historia, aquello había sido una verdadera locura, algo caótico pero positivo.

Eren se acercó a Zeke, quien volvió a su forma humana en sus últimos momentos y le susurró: _"Traicionaste a tus propios padres; Los traicionaste en nombre de una nación a la cual nunca le has importado. Una nación que solo te ve como un arma y a la que nunca le importaste. Pero debo agradecértelo o yo no existiría: Zeke-Niisan"_

Cuando los titanes volvieron, las armas de las murallas acabaron con ellos y una vez más la Coordenada fue utilizada, pero el único que se vio debilitado fue el Colosal. Razón por la cual, Eren y Annie entraron en modo Titán, atacando a los titanes Mandíbula y Acorazado, gracias a su entrenamiento de Kick Boxing, consiguiendo hacer uso de su trabajo en equipo en forma Titán. Mientras que Armin y Mikasa, comandaban a los demás para poder acabar con Reiner e Ymir.

Eren y Annie los distrajeron, mientras que ambos eran extraídos del interior de los titanes y apresados.

Acabar con los titanes en manos de Marley fue como si un peso desapareciera de los hombros de todos, Annie abrazó y besó a Eren, finalmente podía vivir. El peso del "qué dirán", el peso del "deber de los Erdianos", había desaparecido. Le dolía dejar a su padre, le dolía haber traicionado aquello por lo que había luchado, pero pudo darse cuenta de que había sido usada.

Ya no era un soldado, era una guerrera.

Los años pasaron, los poderes titánicos fueron extraídos de los cuerpos de Eren, Annie, Bertol, Reiner e Ymir, y fueron guardados hasta que los Erdianos volvieran a necesitarlos, pero sencillamente Marley dejó de atacarlos, tenían asuntos más importantes, como detener la guerra que se formaba en su contra por culpa de una alianza entre otros continentes.

Ninguno de los dos imaginó jamás, llevar una vida normal: Eren se había convertido en doctor y Annie era solo un ama de casa. Tenían dos hijas, una llamada Faye (en honor a la tía fallecida de Eren) y otra llamada Lucy (en honor a la madre de Annie)

Faye tenía el cabello rubio de su madre, pero los ojos castaños de su padre, además de ser tan impulsiva como Eren.

Lucy tenía el cabello negro de su padre, pero los ojos azules de su madre, además de pensar y meditar aquello que haría con su vida y a futuro. Idéntica a su madre.

Por fin eran libres. Finalmente eran felices.

 **Eran una familia.**


	2. Dulce Celebración

**Shingeki no Kyōjin pertenece a Hajime Isayama.**

 **N/A: Esta es solo una escena, que se nos ocurrió. Está conectado al "capítulo anterior", justamente luego de que los poderes Titán fueran extraídos de los cuerpos de todos.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Dulce Celebración ;)**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Annie abrazó a Eren como si él se le fuera a escapar o algo por el estilo. En el tiempo que tenia de conocer a Annie, nunca la había visto demostrar afecto, excepto cuando se confesaron su amor y se besaron por primera vez.

— " _Al fin…"_ —Susurró Annie, entre los brazos de su amado.

— " _Al fin se acabó"_ —susurró él, el pelinegro besó los labios de la rubia, quien le sonrió en cuanto el beso terminó, solo para besarle con más fuerza, haciendo que los labios de ambos dolieran —Auch —reaccionó el pelinegro.

—Lo… lo siento —se disculpó ella, por el beso brusco, antes de besarle una vez más, al separarse nuevamente, todos los estaban mirando fijamente, sin poder creerse lo que acababan de presenciar, el sonrojo en ambos era muy obvio. Annie tomó del brazo a Eren y lo arrastró hasta su hogar, ella vivía sola. Bertolt y Reiner, le habían dado su espacio, mientras que ellos vivían juntos en una casa un poco alejada de la suya, Annie apoyó su espalda contra la puerta, mientras que era besada por Eren, la rubia pateo la puerta para abrirla, pero ambos perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron directo al suelo, siendo Annie quien se llevó la peor parte, pues cayó de espaldas y Eren sobre ella —Dios… ¿Por qué no previne que nos tropezaríamos…? —la rubia miró al pelinegro, quien le sonreía, Eren se puso de pie y le ayudó a levantarse.

—Si me has traído a tu casa, significa que quieres celebrar, ¿o no? —las palabras de Eren murieron en sus labios, cuando Annie le arrancó la chaqueta y la camiseta; Eren decidió no quedarse atrás y la despojó de su chaqueta, cerró la puerta y la cargó por los muslos, llevándola hasta la habitación, depositándola en la cama, mientras que la besaba, Eren sonrió cuando una idea le pasó por la mente— _"Se me acaba de ocurrir algo y te va a gustar"_ —le susurró al oído.

Ella sonrió, para luego morder sus labios, mientras que sentía los dedos de Eren acariciar delicadamente su prenda más intima— _"¿Y qué tienes en mente, Eren?"_ —la rubia recibió un beso en los labios.

— " _Prometo no demorarme"_ —le susurró Eren, para luego salir corriendo de la habitación, tomar sus pantalones, camiseta y el EMD3D, para luego salir de la casa, compró lo que necesitaba y volvió rápidamente a la casa.

Annie, lo vio llegar con 2 bolsas y se preguntó que planeaba su novio. Eren se sorprendió, al ver que su amada había colocado velas de incienso, eso significaba que no había arruinado la calentura del momento.

— ¿Qué trajiste, cariño? —preguntó ella, para luego sonrojarse por llamar a Eren de ese modo. El pelinegro le sonrió, se acercó y dejó las bolsas en el escritorio de la chica.

— ¿Confías en mí? —le preguntó, mientras tomaba sus manos.

—Eres mi novio, ¿Cómo no voy a confiar en ti? —preguntó ella, la pregunta de su novio no podía ser más estúpida, él era estúpido, pero aun así, lo amaba.

—Por favor, desnúdate —le pidió él con un tono tan suave y apaciguado, que ella en verdad no se creyó que su novio fuera un pervertido, esperaba un tono de voz distinto, si es que le pedía desnudarse.

Annie comenzó a desabotonar la camiseta lentamente y la dejó caer a su lado, luego se deshizo lenta y calmadamente de su sostén, aunque en realidad quería poner a su novio en un autentico estado de impaciencia, Annie comenzó a reír, ella conocía a Eren mejor que él mismo; el joven se acercó a ella y rápidamente le quitó el pantalón, sin dejar nunca de besar la nuca de la joven, sin dejar nunca de acariciarla.

Annie quería devolver las caricias, pero Eren la mantenía de espaldas, la rubia chilló cuando el castaño alcanzo sus pechos y los masajeo.

— " _Juguemos, cariño"_ —le susurró Eren, para luego acercarse a las bolsas y sacar un pastel de naranja, el cual dejó en el escritorio de la rubia, luego la cargó y la sentó sobre el pastel, Annie chilló al sentir el frío postre entre sus piernas, el pelinegro la besó y luego sacó una botella de chocolate, el cual vertió sobre su cabeza— _"Alza la mirada, cariño"_ —susurró, la rubia sonrió, mientras que elevaba la cabeza y el chocolate manchaba su rostro, bajaba por su cuello y luego hasta sus senos; se besaron, mientras que Eren toqueteaba, buscando algo; ahora tomó una tarta selva negra, compuesta de varias capas de chocolate, nata y mermelada de fresas la cual acabó por ser estrellado contra el rostro de la rubia, mientras que los trozos caían en su regazo, chilló cuando Eren derramó un helado de fresas derretido sobre ella. Annie comenzó a reír, antes de besar a su novio, estaba completamente sucia, pero aun así ambos se divertían— _"Hora de limpiarte"_ —Por las próximas horas, los gemidos de Annie fueron todo lo que se escuchó, mientras que Eren pasaba su lengua, por el cuerpo de la rubia, limpiando los restos de helado, pastel y salsa de chocolate de su cuerpo. Todo aquello, mientras los expertos dedos de Eren estaban entre sus piernas, a Annie ya se le habían acabado las formas de gemir y todos los sinónimos de la frase "te amo", fueron usados por la pareja; Annie se sentía en el paraíso, pronto sintió como su novio la bajaba de la torta y la recostaba en la cama, gimió con fuerza cuando Eren entró en ella, pero cuando estaba a punto de tener un orgasmo, su novio se detuvo; por un instante se enfadó y le iba a preguntar por qué se detuvo, pero sus pensamientos no llegaron a sus labios, cuando su novio le mostró su miembro "endulzado", una sonrisa pervertida apareció en los labios de Annie, mientras que engullía su postre; el dulce pronto fue inundado por el salado sabor del semen de su novio.

Por las próximas horas, entre muchos "te amo", gemidos y "meriendas", la pareja acabó fatigada, pero feliz entre las sabanas de la Leonhart.


	3. Un cuento para las niñas

**Shingeki no Kyōjin pertenece a Hajime Isayama.**

 **Este es el final de los Three Shots sobre este Manga que tanto nos gusta. Quizás a futuro, hagamos un "Long-Run", pero lo más probable es que sea un tanto Au.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Un cuento para las niñas**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Recuerdo**

 _Cuando Eren y Annie se enamoraron, fue debido a uno de sus muchos entrenamientos: Siempre entrenaban en combate mano a mano, casi siempre, Annie salía ganándole a Eren, aunque el pelinegro cada vez lograba anticipar cuando Annie le atacaría y podía retrasar su derrota._

— _Hoy duré 30 minutos más, que la semana pasada —dijo Eren con una gran sonrisa, haciendo sonreír a Annie._

— _No te sirve de nada, si no puedes evitar que te lance al suelo —dijo ella, lanzando un puño al frente. Eren se hizo a un lado, le atrapó el brazo y lo usó como palanca, para hacerla caer. El dolor pronto menguo y Annie vio a Eren sobre ella._

— _¿Decías algo? —preguntó Eren con una sonrisa._

— _Me tragaré mis palabras… solo esta vez —dijo ella, Eren se puso de pie y la ayudó a ella —Bueno, ya que has dominado ese movimiento, te toca invitarme a comer —Annie lo tomó del brazo y ambos dieron un recorrido por el distrito Strohess, hasta llegar a una carnicería, donde ambos pidieron un platillo que compartirían, tras la comida, ambos salieron y se dirigieron al hogar de Eren, cuando entraron por el umbral, Eren vio como la sonrisa de Annie menguo, hasta desaparecer —Lo lamento, Eren —la rubia intentó irse, pero Eren la sostuvo del brazo y la acercó a ella._

— " _Si decidiste ayudarnos, traicionar a Marley y amarme, entonces te perdonaste a ti misma, por aquello que hiciste ese día" —Susurró Eren, acariciando la mejilla de Annie— "Yo ya te perdone, Annie…"_ _—Eren dejó de hablar, cuando ella lo besó._

 _Decidieron mantenerlo en secreto aunque era muy difícil, pues siempre entrenaban juntos, siempre reían juntos, siempre comían y estaban juntos._

 _Cuando finalmente revelaron que eran novios, nadie se sorprendió pues ya todos se habían hecho a la idea de que la pareja se traía algo, a causa de todo el tiempo que pasaban el uno, al lado del otro._

 _Bertol y Reiner estaban tan sorprendidos que ni siquiera supieron cómo reaccionar, sino tras una hora._

— _Cuídala, Jaeger —dijo Bertol, Reiner solo asintió._

— _Te lo prometo, Bertol —dijo Eren, dándole la mano._

 **Fin del Recuerdo**

Eren abrió sus ojos, sobre él se encontraban sus hijas: Faye y Lucy.

—Papá —dijo Faye, quien tenía el cabello rubio de Annie y los ojos castaños de Eren —Mamá acaba de irse, dice que tienes que darnos de comer y cuidarnos.

—Bueno niñas, bájense, para que yo pueda prepararles el desayuno —dijo Eren, sus hijas le hicieron caso y Eren pudo ponerse de pie, bajó con sus hijas siguiéndolo y les hizo el desayuno. Luego del desayuno, jugó con sus hijas, hasta las 15:00, cuando llegó Annie.

—Hola querido —dijo Annie, besando a su esposo.

— ¡Qué asco! —dijeron Faye y Lucy, la pareja rio. Luego de 4 horas de juegos y conversaciones, era hora de ir a la cama, lógicamente primero llevaron a sus hijas y las acostaron en sus respectivas camas.

—Mami —dijo Lucy —Cuéntanos un cuento —Annie llevó una de sus manos a su mentón y se quedó pensando.

—Hace muchos años, existían dos hermanos: Marley y Paradis. Su madre, la reina Ymir, dejó a Marley como su sucesor al trono, cuando ella estuvo por fallecer. Marley pronto se volvió un mal rey y desterró a Paradis, quien fue seguido por muchos de los aldeanos, fundándose otro reino. Marley tuvo 3 hijos: Bertol, Reiner y Annie; Paradis tuvo 3 hijos también: Eren, Mikasa y Armin. Los primos lucharon por mucho tiempo, no conocían el dialogo, no sabían que el dialogo puede evitar que cosas malas pasen o eso fue, hasta que en una batalla, Bertol y Reiner creyeron que Annie había muerto, pero la princesa estaba viva y fue ayudada por Eren. Cuando el rey Marley le dio la espalda a Annie, Eren la recibió con los brazos abiertos y cuando el rey Paradis se negó a dejar a Annie vivir en el reino, Eren decidió escapar con su amiga y vivir felices, para siempre —dijo Annie, sus hijas se quedaron dormidas a mitad de la historia, aun así ella la finalizó, sonrió, arropó a ambas criaturas y se dirigió a su habitación, junto a su marido, quien la esperaba con la cama llena de pétalos de rosas y semidesnudo, Annie se mordió el labio inferior y saltó a la cama, besando a su esposo y desnudándose, mientras que ambos daban inicio a una danza de amor y cariño, demostrándose mutuamente, cuanto se amaban.


End file.
